Amour et amitié
by GlamaFan
Summary: Olivia était avec Elliot depuis 4 ans, Casey revient après une longue absence de 5 ans et si Olivia se rendait compte qu'elle aime Elliot plutôt comme un frère, et qu'elle est amoureuse de Casey depuis longtemps ?
1. Révélation

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Merci à ma Flo de m'avoir aidé pour la fin

* * *

Casey est partie de l'USV depuis 5 ans maintenant et n'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis, même à sa meilleure amie Olivia. Depuis ce départ, Olivia avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais Eliot l'a aidé à s'en sortir. Ces derniers ce sont rapprochés jusqu'à devenir meilleurs amis pour enfin ce mettre ensemble. Cela fait 4 ans, qu'ils sont ensemble dont 2 ans qu'ils sont mariés. Et voila qu'un jour Olivia croisa Casey dans la ville de New-York, pas loin du commissariat. Le soir, elle en parla à son cher et tendre :

« - Devine qui j'ai vu. Demanda Olivia.

Je ne sais pas. Qui ?

Casey.

Casey Novak ?

Oui, c'est bien elle.

L'ancienne substitue du procureur de l'USV ?

Oui je t'ai dit que c'était elle.

Vous vous êtes parlé ?

Non, je croix qu'elle ne pas vu ou qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

C'est dommage, vous étiez tellement proche toute les deux.

Oui, c'est vrai mais je pense qu'elle m'a oublié car je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis 5 ans rappelle toi, et ça jamais je lui pardonnerai.

Et mais calmes toi. Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Elle disait que j'étais sa meilleure amie car j'étais toujours là quand elle avait besoins, qu'elle s'amusait toujours avec moi, et plein d'autre chose mais elle a tout oublié. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle m'a menti.

Olivia commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, Eliot l'a prit dans ses bras.

Chut ! Calmes toi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas menti mais qu'elle avait juste besoin de prendre du recul.

Ouais, tu as peut-être raison finalement. J'aimerai bien la revoir pour lui en parler.

Tu vas la revoir bien assez tôt ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Je l'espère tu sais. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça »

Une fois que la conversation fût bouclée, ils partirent tout les deux se couchés. Eliot s'endormit pratiquement aussitôt alors qu'Olivia repensait encore une fois à Casey et elle finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle aperçu encore une fois Casey et décida de lui parler :

« - CASEY ! Cria Olivia pour qu'elle se retourne

Oui ?

Casey c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

C'est qui moi ?

Olivia Benson mais je vois que tu m'as oublié.

Olivia commença à partir mais Casey là retenu par le bras

Non attend Olivia ! J'ai à te parler.

Quoi ? Qu'es qui est si important pour que tu te rappelle de moi au bout de 5 ans d'absence.

Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du disparaitre de ta vie comme ça mais il fallait que je réfléchisse.

Il fallait que tu réfléchisses ? A quoi ?

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais dans ma vie et même si j'en avais une.

Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Il y a des gens qui étaient là pour. J'étais là pour toi, tu aurais pu me parler.

Non, justement car c'était par rapport à notre relation.

Pourquoi ?

Il fallait que je prenne mes distances par rapport à toi.

Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Non, ce n'est pas par rapport à toi mais c'est trop dur à expliquer.

C'est trop dur ?

C'est encore trop tôt pour en parler, ça fait tellement mal.

Parles moi, ça te feras tu bien.

Si tu veux vraiment savoir viens au Parc Bonnely à 12h00.

Ok, j'y serai.

Elles se quittèrent. Olivia rentra chez elle et raconta à Eliot se qui c'était passer entre-elle et Casey mais lui cacha son rendez-vous au parc. Plus tard dans la soirée, Olivia s'endormit paisiblement en pensant à Casey. A 12h00 le lendemain, Olivia retrouva sa meilleure amie au parc Bonnely :

« - Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu de ta vie ? Demanda Casey

Oui

Tout simplement parce que notre amitié ne me suffisait plus.

Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

Je voulais plus, je veux plus.

Hein ?

Casey embrassa Olivia en pleine bouche.

* * *

Comment va réagir Olivia ?


	2. Moment de doutes

Désolé pour cette longue absence. Pour me faire pardonner voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Olivia retrouva Casey après une longue absence, cette dernière expliqua les raisons de son départ en l'embrassant.

* * *

Casey embrassa Olivia à pleine bouche. Olivia d'abord surprise là repoussa par la suite :

« - Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a Eliot, je suis mariée avec depuis 2 ans et je l'aime.

- Ah ! Oui ! Eliot !

- Tu croix quoi, tu réapparais au bout de 5 ans d'absence et tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te sauter au coup sans rien dire?

- Excuses-moi, j'aurai du y penser.

- Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Olivia tourna le dos à Casey et partit sans rien dire. Casey la regarda partir avec les larmes aux yeux en ayant compris que ça place n'était plus ici. En effet, elle est revenu pour la femme qu'elle aime depuis leur rencontre mais malheureusement ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque, alors elle prit la décision de partir de New York le lendemain, à la première heure, par l'avion qui va à Los Angeles. Le soir même, Casey envoya un message à Olivia : « Comme tu ne veux pas de moi je m'en vais pour toujours par le premier avion qui va à Los Angeles, car notre amitié ne me suffit plus mais tous ça tu le sais. Je te laisse vivre ta vie avec Eliot. Adieu. Je t'aime ». Olivia était en train de regarder une photo d'elle et de Casey, posé sur son bureau au commissariat, avant que cette dernière ai disparu quand son portable se mit à vibrer, elle lu le message. Elle partit au parc pour réfléchir à propos de Casey, de sa relation avec cette dernière mais aussi à propos d'Eliot. Elle se mit à penser que son mariage avec Eliot était peut-être une erreur, qu'elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme elle le croyait mais plus comme son meilleur ami ou plutôt comme le frère qu'elle n'avais jamais eu. Après avoir passé 1h dans le parc, Olivia retourna au commissariat. A la fin de leurs services, Eliot et Olivia rentrèrent ensemble chez eux mais Eliot remarque que quelque chose n'allez pas chez sa femme :

« - Et qu'es que tu as ?

- …

- Je sais bien que tu ne vas bien en ce moment.

- Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que si quelque chose n'allait pas je t'en parlerai.

- Même si tu veux pas me parler, tu sais que je suis là.

- Oui je le sais. Je t'aime»

Olivia l'embrassa. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en amoureux et ils firent l'amour mais Olivia pensait à autre chose :

« - Arrêtes ! Je peux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie ce soir. Je peux pas. Sa ira mieux la prochaine fois. »

Et Olivia se leva du lit et alla se mettre en tenu de sport pour aller faire du footing.

« - Qu'es que tu va faire à cette heure là ?

- Je vais courir. J'en ai besoin. Et ne m'attends pas je risque de revenir tard.

- Ok mais fais attention à toi.

- D'accord je te le promet. »

Olivia sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le parc comme à son habitude pour faire son footing quotidien. Sauf que là, elle couru plus que les autres jours. En effet, elle fit son footing toutes la nuit et donc rentra chez elle juste pour prendre sa douche et pour manger un petit quelques chose car la course ça creuse. Pendant le laps de temps dans lequel elle a couru, Olivia c'est vidé la tête, elle ne pensait plus à rien juste à dépasser ses limites. Et quand elle regarda l'heure il était écrit 6h30, elle se disait donc « soit je vais chercher Casey pour l'empêcher de partir ou bien aller au commissariat et continuer de vivre comme si de rien était ». Elle choisit d'aller chercher Casey et de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle alla directement à l'aéroport et y vit Casey :

« - Tu fuis encore ?

- Hein ? Non, je ne fuis pas je me rend juste compte que ma vie n'est plus ici.

- Mais qu'es que tu racontes, bien sûr que si ta vie est ici. On tient tous à toi, tu nous as tous brisé le cœur quand tu es partie.

- Les passagers du vol 752 en direction de Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro 4.

- Voila c'est mon vol, il faut que j'y aille.

- Non, restes s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi je resterai, rien ne me retiens.

- Si moi !

* * *

Que va faire Casey ? Va-t-elle partir ou rester ?


	3. Vérités révélées

Vraiment désolé du retard j'éspere que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un énorme merci à Pauline de m'avoir aidé :)

* * *

Olivia retrouva Casey à l'aéroport.

* * *

- Comment ça, Toi ?

- Je tiens à toi Casey, plus que je ne l'ai cru jusqu'à maintenant.

Casey embrassa Olivia, Olivia le lui rendit, mais Casey la repoussa en pleurant.

- « Olivia, tu es mariée avec Elliot, et je ne veux pas être la femme qui vous sépare ».

Elle monta dans l'avion laissant une Olivia complétement perdue. Cette dernière se rendit au parc Bonelly. Elle ne vit pas le temps le passé car elle était dans ses pensée. Quand d'un seul coup elle sentit une présence derrière elle, Olivia se retourna et vit Eliott :

- « Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Eliott, il faut que je te parle. Ne t'énerves pas s'il-te-plait.

- Je t'écoute

- Voilà je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour toi ou même si je ressens encore quelque chose pour toi. J'en n'ai pas parlé avant mais quand Casey est revenue, elle m'a avoué qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi et au début je l'ai repoussé mais je croix que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je ne sais plus quoi je suis perdue.

- Qu'es que tu comptes faire ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on fasse une pause tous les deux.

- Comme tu veux, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je respecte ton choix. Saches que je t'aime.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliqué s'il-te-plait ». Olivia l'embrassa comme pour lui dire au revoir et s'en alla les larmes aux yeux.

Olivia se réfugia chez le capitaine, qu'elle considérait comme le père qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Quand Cragen ouvra la porte, l'inspecteur tomba dans ses bras :

- « Et mais qu'est que tu as ?

- C'est fini avec Eliott

- Pourquoi ?

- Je croix que je suis amoureuse de Casey. Je ne sais plus en j'en suis, je suis totalement perdue. Aides-moi stp j'ai peur de faire une connerie avec Eliott.

- Il a pris comment ?

- Plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

- En as-tu parlé à Casey ?

- Oui, avant que son avion décolle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être la femme qui nous sépare.

- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant qu'Eliott et toi vous êtes séparés et que Casey est partie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse pour savoir ce que je vais faire avec Eliott et Casey.

- D'accord !

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je vais partir.

- Pour aller où ? Tu dors chez moi, je ne te laisse pas repartir dans ton état.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Liv' c'est comme ça c'est tout. »

Cragen dormit sur son canapé et laissa sa chambre à sa protégée. Cette dernière ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle fit que pleurer en pensant à Eliott et Casey.

* * *

Dites moi se que vous en pensez.


	4. Perdue sans toi

Voici le chap4.

* * *

Olivia est complètement perdue et alla se réfugier chez le capitaine Cragen.

* * *

Plus les jours passe, plus Olivia va de plus en plus. Elle dormait dans un hôtel pour pouvoir être seule et n'avoir aucune visite. A la fin de chaque services, elle alla au bar pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, pour ne plus penser ni au mal qu'elle faisait à Eliott ni à Casey. Aucun de ses ami(e)s ne sont au courant pour ce qui se passe entre-elle et Eliott et elle veut que personne le sachent. Un jour, Cragen lui demanda de venir dans son bureau :

- « Olivia, qu'es qui t'arrives ?

- Il ne se passe rien, tout va bien

- Me prends pas pour un c**, tu vas de plus en plus mal. Tu peux me parler tu sais je serai toujours là pour ma fille.

- Je t'assure tout va bien. C'est juste le fait de voir Eliott, tous les jours au travail, qui va mal à cause de moi. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça. Je peux rentrer chez toi.

- Vas-y mais n'oublies pas qu'à n'importes quelles heures du jour et de la nuit tu peux m'appeler »

Olivia sortit du commissariat et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. 2 h 00 plus tard, Fin sortit à son tour et passa devant ce fameux bar et jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'interieur quand d'un seul coup il aperçut Olivia. Il se décida à la rejoindre :

- « Liv' ça vas ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien.

- Pas à moi, tu ais loin d'aller bien. Depuis environ deux semaines, je vois bien que tu vas de plus en plus mal. Et je suis presque sûr que c'est par rapport à Eliott car lui aussi il va mal. Et je vois bien aussi que votre relation c'est détériorée. Viens, tu vas venir chez moi, il faut qu'on parle.

- C'est bon je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Et en plus tu es complétement saoule donc je ne te laisse pas seule ».

Olivia monta dans la voiture de son frère. En arrivant chez lui, Fin força Olivia à aller se coucher dans sa chambre :

- « Dors ma puce, on parlera demain ».

Quand Olivia se réveilla, elle sentit une bonne odeur de café. Elle se leva et retrouva Fin dans la cuisine.

- « Bien dormis ?

- Oui merci, il est confortable ton lit.

- Merci pour mon lit. Changement de conversation, il faut qu'on se parle tu croix pas.

- Sa devait bien arriver un jour. Qu'es que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, ce qui se passe entre Eliott et toi.

- C'est simple, il y a deux semaines on s'est séparé car je me suis rendu compte que je le considérai plus comme un frère que comme un mari. Et aussi que j'aime Casey. Eliott est malheureux et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Casey est aussi malheureuse. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, là j'ai juste une envie c'est de partir loin de cette vie de m****.

- Arrêtes de dire ça. Tu sais très bien que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Tu en as parlé à Casey ?

- Oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas la femme qui nous sépare Eliott et moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Si je ne lui aurai rien dit, elle saurait encore là. Olivia se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Fin.

- Chut ! Ma puce, je suis là. Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, je l'aime bien plus que m'a propre vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec qu'elle ».

Fin prit son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa chambre et composa le numéro de sa futur belle-sœur :

- « Allo ! »

* * *

Dites moi se vous en pensez.


	5. Decente en enfer

Voilà le chapitre 5. Un grand merci à Pauline.

* * *

Une Olivia complètement saoule se retrouva chez Fin. Ce dernier essaya de l'aider en appelant Casey.

* * *

- « Casey c'est Fin. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut ça va et toi ?

- Oui ça va mais je m'inquiète pour Olivia.

- Qu'est qui ce passe ?

- Depuis que tu es partie, elle va de plus en plus mal. Elle besoin de toi.

- Il y a Eliott

- Non, justement le soir même après ton départ, elle lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent. Il faut que tu viennes Casey. Olivia a vraiment besoin de toi, elle se détruit, elle m'a même dit qu'elle voulait en finir tellement elle en a marre.

- Je ne viendrais pas Fin. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, elle a déjà tous ses amis ». Elle raccrocha.

Olivia avait tout entendu de la conversation.

- « Elle ne vient pas c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de la convaincre mais il n'y a rien à faire »

Après cette conversation, Olivia alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Plus les jours passait plus l'état d'Olivia se dégradait. Quand elle était au travail, elle ne faisait rien car elle était présente physiquement mais mentalement elle était absente. Un jour elle arriva complètement saoule, le capitaine le remarque et la fit venir dans son bureau :

- « Olivia dans mon bureau et vite.

- J'arrive Capitaine. Olivia alla dans le bureau de Cragen. Qu'est qui ce passe Capitaine ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien car là je vois très que c'est le contraire. Depuis quelques temps, tu bois le soir et maintenant tu viens au bureau saoul, ça ne c'était jamais produit avant donc ne me dit pas que ça va. Depuis quelque jours, tu ne fais plus rien au bureau, tu es là sans être là. Qu'est qui se pas Liv' ? »

Olivia partit car elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Avant de partir, elle passa au vestiaire pour se changer. Après être partie du commissariat, elle passa à une supérette pour acheter de l'alcool puis elle rentra chez elle. Elle avala un verre de whisky laissant ses larmes couler. Elle écrivit une lettre d'adieu.

_Je fais ce geste car je n'en peux plus. J'ai tellement mal que je ne me supporte plus. Je m'en veux de faire souffrir Eliott. C'est quelqu'un de bien et il ne m'mérite pas ça. J'aime tellement Casey que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle mais malheureusement elle ne veut pas de moi. Don, tu es le père que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as toujours été là et je t'en remercie. Fin, tu es mon grand-frère. Merci d'avoir été là à Sealview. Merci de l'avoir gardé pour toi. Eliott, tu es quelqu'un de bien ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu subis par faute. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Munch, tu es un super collègue, ne changes pas._

_Adieux_

_Olivia Benson_

Puis elle regarda une dernière fois l'horizon dehors, elle avala une boite de somnifères. Au bout de quelques minutes, le verre qu'Olivia tenait se brisa au sol. Olivia tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

.


	6. Sauvetage

Voici le chapitre 6. Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Olivia fit une tentative de suicide

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fin arriva et trouva Olivia au sol. Il vit les bouteilles d'alcool vide ainsi qu'une tablette de somnifère vide.

- « Olivia qu'est que tu as fait ? »

Il appela aussitôt les pompiers ainsi que Cragen. Olivia fut prise en charge. Fin était toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Olivia et y vit une lettre. Il fut rejoint par le capitaine.

- « Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? J'aurais dû le sentir qu'elle en était arrivée à ce point.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Don, la dernière fois, elle était chez moi et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tout sa mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu aller aussi loin.

- Elle a laissé une lettre ou quelque chose d'autre.

- Oui, elle a laissé une lettre. Fin lui donna la fameuse lettre ».

Don lu la lettre et eu les larmes aux yeux. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital mais avant Don prévenu Munch et Eliott. Fin prévenu Casey et Simon. Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente sauf Casey et Eliott quand le médecin arriva :

- « Alors ?

- Elle est sortie d'affaire, on lui a fait un lavage d'estomac et on lui a donné calmant pour qu'elle se repose.

- Et … ? Vous ne nous dîtes pas tout ?

- Physiquement elle va bien mais c'est le côté psychique qui ne va pas du tout. Elle reste muré dans son silence.

- Vous allez faire quoi ?

- On la garde en observation jusqu'à demain au moins car j'aimerai qu'elle voit le psychanalyste de l'hôpital.

- Est qu'on peut la voir ?

- Une seule personne seulement mais vous pouvez revenir demain car il ne faut pas qu'elle soit coupé du monde, ça ne l'aidera pas.

- Simon vas-y c'est ta sœur.

- Merci »

Simon rentra dans la chambre et vit Olivia qui regardait part la fenêtre.

- « Olivia c'est moi, c'est Simon. Réponds-moi s'il-te-plait.

- … »

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il reste avec elle encore quelques minutes.

- « Alors, elle va comment ? Demanda Cragen inquiet.

- Mal. Elle ne bouge pas et ne parle pas non plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre.

- Courage, elle s'en sortira, elle est forte, c'est juste une mauvaise passe.

- Je l'espère vraiment. Je viens de la retrouver je ne supporterai pas de la perdre ».

Cragen prit Simon dans les bras pour le réconforter. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Le lendemain, le psy se rendit dans la chambre d'Olivia, il y resta 1h00 mais n'eut aucune réponse. Entre- temps, Cragen était arriva dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il vit le médecin arrivé :

- « Alors ?

- Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toute l'heure pendant laquelle j'étais dans sa chambre.

- Il faut faire quoi ?

- Il ne faut absolument ne jamais la laisser seule car elle pourrait recommencer. Et il faudrait qu'elle suivre une thérapie pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Donc elle peut sortir ?

- Oui mais il faut qu'elle aille vivre chez vous par exemple.

- D'accord, je l'a prend chez moi dès ce soir ».


	7. Explication

Voici le chapitre 7. Et encore un grand merci à Pauline.

* * *

Olivia fut sauvée par Fin et se retrouva à l'hôpital. Elle dut aller habiter cher Cragen pour éviter qu'elle recommence.

* * *

Le médecin donna un arrêt de travail pour une durer incertaine à Olivia puis Don prit les affaires d'Olivia et l'emmena dans sa voiture. La route se passa en silence, l'inspecteur regarda le paysage. Ils arrivèrent devant chez le capitaine. Il la fit descendre de la voiture. Ils entrèrent d'appartement de Cragen. Olivia entra et alla se poser devant la fenêtre avec les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Le capitaine arriva et l'a pris dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos.

- « Ça va aller ma Livi', tu vas t'en sortir. Vas-y pleure, ça te fera du bien. »

Don sortit la lettre d'adieux qu'elle avait écrits et lui montra.

- « Qu'est qui t'as pris de faire ? Olivia on aurait pu t'aider. J'aurais pu t'aider.

- Je sais tout ça. Je suis désolé. Oui, c'est vrai au début, je voulais le faire c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écrits cette lettre. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien, il y avait que les lâches pour faire ça mais il était trop tard, j'avais déjà avalé les somnifère. Je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à ce point-là. Je veux m'en sortir. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu le faire ?

- Je fais souffrir Eliott alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. J'ai rejeté Casey au début et maintenant c'est elle qui me rejette. L'amour que je ressens pour elle me tue au fur et à mesure du temps. J'ai besoins d'elle mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe ça s'arrangera avec le temps.

- Ce que tu as dits à Fin la dernière fois, où que tu étais chez lui, tu le pensais ?

- Sur le coup, oui je le pensais c'est vrai mais j'avais la « gueule de bois ».

- Qu'est qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Vous tous, toi, Fin, Munch, Eliott, Simon, Casey … Je ne pouvais pas faire ça après tous ce que vous avez faits pour moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça par rapport à Eliott, lui qui souffre par ma faute.

- Tu sais Eliott s'inquiète pour toi même s'il ne le montre pas. Il m'en a parlé, il ne t'en veut pas. C'est vrai, il t'en a voulu au début mais il a compris que si tu avais préféré le quitter c'est pour ne pas le tromper car tu l'aimais.

- C'est vrai ? Je l'aime plus comme un frère que comme un mari. C'est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai tant que sa redevienne comme avant.

- Parles lui. Il comprendra et il te pardonnera car il tient à toi. Il veut que tu sois heureuse peu importe si c'est avec lui ou Casey.

- Je n'ai pas encore le courage pour l'affronter, je préfére attendre d'aller mieux pour lui parler.

- Et pour Casey ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Quand j'étais chez Fin la dernière fois, il l'a appelé et elle lui a dit qu'il y avait Eliott et je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Comment peut-elle savoir ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant et je le regrette mais maintenant que je le sais, elle ne veut plus. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Quand elle est revenue, on s'est parlé et elle m'a embrassé. Je lui dis qu'il y avait Eliott. A l'aéroport, j'ai essayé de la retenir en lui disant que je l'aimais plus que se je croyais, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas être la femme qui causera notre séparation entre El' et moi. Pourquoi j'ai quitté El' ? J'étais bien avec lui, il me rendait heureuse, on était heureux tous les deux. Pourquoi il a fallu que je foutte tout en l'air encore une fois ?

- Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions bien assez tôt. Tu sais l'amour ne se contrôle pas ».

Plus les jours passait plus Olivia allait mieux. Comme avait demandait le médecin, Simon restait avec elle la journée et Cragen c'était le soir. Fin venait de temps en temps le soir. Un jours, Don arriva avec quelque chose dans les mains.

- « Tiens Olivia ! Lis ça !

- C'est quoi ?

- Une lettre que Casey a écrit avant son départ d'il y a 5 ans ».


	8. Vérités

Désolé du retard mais avec les examens, les vacances, les insciptions a la fac et la recherche d'appart', je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite.

* * *

Olivia alla de mieux en mieux. Le capitaine Cragen lui donna une lettre que Casey avait écrite il y a 5 ans au moment de son départ.

* * *

_Olivia,_

_Je sais qu'en lisant cette lettre tu me détesteras pour être partie sans n'avoir rien dit. Je sais que pour le moment tu en souffres, mais crois moi, j'en souffre aussi. Si, j'ai pris la décision de partir, c'est parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je ne supportais plus de vivre comme ça. Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ton bonheur avec Eliott. Mais … j'aurais aimé que ce bonheur, ce soit moi qui te l'offre. Olivia, je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, tu n'es pas meilleure amie. Tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux. Et chaque fois que je te voie, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais, je veux garder nos meilleurs souvenirs, alors je préfère partir sans rien dire. Je vais donner cette lettre à Don, et c'est lui qui jugera le meilleur moment pour te la donner. Ne lui en veux pas. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas te la donner tout de suite, je préfère que tu me haïsses plutôt que de te sentir obligé de quoique ce soit. Au revoir ma Liv'. Tu auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur. Je t'aime._

_Casey_

Olivia replia la lettre avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle alla s'isoler dans sa chambre pour pleurer et relire la lettre que la femme qu'elle aime lui a fait parvenir. Elle passa la nuit dans sa chambre en pleurant. Le matin, elle se leva avant que son père adoptif parte au travail.

« - Bonjour Don.

- Bonjour Liv', comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va mieux qu'hier soir. Merci de l'avoir donné cette lettre, ça m'a fait du bien de la lire. Je te rassure, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris pourquoi tu me l'as donné seulement hier soir.

- Je voulais te le donner aussitôt que Casey me l'a remis mais elle m'a bien fait promettre d'attendre. Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas écouté rien de tout cela ne se serai passé. Je vous tellement pas que ça se produise comme sa mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- Comme j'ai déjà dit je comprends. Rien n'est de ta faute, c'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver.

- J'ai failli te perdre et sa je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste. Ne te prends pas la tête, et regardes j'ai survécu, je suis là en vie.

- Tu as raison. Je vais y aller. Le travail m'appelle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Promis, Vas-y Simon va bientôt arriver. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec que le capitaine Cragen ne parte au bureau. Quand il arriva il convoqua l'inspecteur Fin Tutuola :

« - Fin vient dans mon bureau ! il faut que je te parle c'est urgent.

- Oui, capitaine, qu'est ce qui est si urgent que ça ?

- C'est Liv', Fin commença à paniquer quand il entendit ce prénom, elle va mieux mais il faudrait vraiment qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec Casey même si c'est juste pour mettre les choses au clair. Elles en ont besoin toutes les deux.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que Olivia s'en sorte vous le savez ?

- Oui, mais … il y a bien un mais ne se pas ?

- Oui c'est exact. Le soir, pendant lequel j'avais retrouvé Olivia complètement saoule, elle a dormi chez moi. Le matin on a parlait tous les deux puis j'ai appelé Casey qui m'a dit qu'Olivia n'avait pas besoin d'elle enfin bref qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va changer d'avis.

- Elle le fera. Elle tient à Olivia, elle ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir. Même si c'est juste pour des explications elle viendra. Appelles là maintenant. »

Fin composa le numéro de Casey.

« - Casey c'est moi, Fin.

- Oui, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ? Ecoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

- On fait aller. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos d'Olivia. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire et de m'écouter. Don a donné ta lettre à Olivia. Il faut que tu reviennes même si c'est juste pour vous expliquer. Elle en a besoin et toi aussi. Même si tu le ne fais pas pour elle, fais-le au moins pour toi.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais venir par le premier avion. Tu pourras venir me chercher à l'aéroport ?

- Sa marche. Je me suis déjà renseigné. Il part dans 3h. je serai là à ton arrivé.

- D'accord, merci. A ce soir alors. »

3h plus tard, Casey décolla direction New York. Quelque temps plus tard, l'avion atterrit. Casey arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport et vit Fin qui l'attendait.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt.


	9. Explication entre deux amessoeurs

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Cragen parla à Fin d'Olivia et de Casey. L'inspecteur Tutuola appela Casey pour qu'elle vienne et qu'elle s'explique avec Olivia. Celle-ci prit le premier avion et arriva à l'aéroport de New York. Fin l'attendait.

* * *

Casey retrouva Fin dans le hall.

« - Viens je t'emmène chez moi. »

Il lui prit sa valise et l'a mis dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux chez le policier.

« - Il faut qu'on parle donc tu vas t'assoir et m'écouter attentivement.

- Laisses tombé je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester, après ma discussion avec Olivia je rentrerai chez moi.

- Arrêtes Casey - s'énerva Fin – mets ta fierté de côté pour une fois. Olivia t'aime et je sais très bien que c'est réciproque. Avec elle tu seras bien plus heureuse que d'être chez toi en Californie. Pourquoi es-tu revenue au bout de cinq ans ? Tu avais l'intention de l'a détruire ? SI c'était pour ça, je te rassure c'est ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je ne voulais tellement pas que ça se passe comme ça.

- Si tu l'aimes prouves le et vas la voire maintenant. Tu l'as trouvera chez elle.

- J'y vais. »

Casey sortit et alla chez Olivia. En arrivant devant l'appartement de la brune, elle s'assit sur les escaliers pour réfléchir. Quand Olivia ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver la blonde devant sa porte.

« - Casey ? Qu'es que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler pour qu'on s'explique. Dit Casey en se levant pour rejoindre Olivia.

- Si c'est pour me dire qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous ce n'est pas là même, j'avais déjà compris.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai appris pour ta tentative de suicide.

Olivia l'a regarda surprise et s'énerva encore plus.

- C'est bon j'ai enfin compris. Tu es venu parce que tu te sens coupable mais je te rassure ce n'est pas te ta faute.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- En quoi ça te regarde Casey ? Tu reviens au bout de cinq ans et tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Ensuite j'essaye de te retenir mais tu ne veux plus. Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

- Je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise quand je t'ai rejeté. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- C'est beaucoup trop facile de dire ça. Tu dis que tu m'aime alors pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sépares d'avec Eliott. Vous étiez tellement heureux tous les deux que je ne voulais pas briser votre couple.

- Si tu me dis ça, pourquoi tu me l'as avoué ? Tu savais très bien qu'il y avait seulement deux choix possible : soit je te rejetais soit je quittais Eliott par amour pour toi.

- Je te l'ais dit car je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi et je te devais bien une explication pour départ même si je risquais de te perdre. Quand tu m'as dit que c'était réciproque, j'ai mal réagis car j'ai paniqué. Je pensais que mes sentiments ne me seront jamais retourné car tu étais avec Eliott.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que si j'étais avec Eliott c'était pour me sentir en sécurité car il me connait par cœur mais maintenant il est trop tard. Tu peux repartir chez toi.

- Laisse-nous une chance Olivia. Tu n'es pas la seule à prendre un risque dans cette histoire.

- Non, Casey il est trop tard. Déclara Liv' en se levant pour rentrer chez elle.

Casey se leva et la retint par le bras. Olivia se retourna. La blonde caressa la joue de la brune avec sa main libre avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

J'éspere que se chapitre vous a plu. Il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres je ne sais pas trop. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié demain.


	10. Réconciliation

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

* * *

Casey va chez Olivia pour lui parler. Olivia la rejette et va pour rentrer chez elle quand Casey l'a retenu pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Olivia mit fin au baiser.

« - Tu es sur de ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, je te veux toi. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

- Avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais parler à Eliott. Je ne veux pas être heureuse si rien ne s'est arrangé entre nous. Tu comprends ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends tout à fait. »

Casey parti en embrassant une dernière fois la brune. Le lendemain, Olivia alla chez Eliott pour lui parler. Elle arriva devant chez lui et frappa à la porte. Ce dernier ouvrit.

« - Olivia, qu'es que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu pour te parler.

- Vas-y rentre. Je t'écoute.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Oui, c'est vrai je t'en ai voulu au début. Je t'en ai voulu de me quitter pour Casey. Mais j'ai vite compris que si tu m'as quitté c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas me tromper.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais aussi parce que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je t'aimais mais je ne savais plus si c'était par amour ou pour amitié. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai compris que je t'aime comme un frère. Je pense que je suis tombée dans tes bras parce que tu as toujours été là, tu me connaissais par cœur et je me sentais en sécurité avec toi. Pour moi c'était évident que c'était avec toi que je voulais vieillir mais il y a quelques semaines Casey est revenu et elle a tout chamboulé.

- C'est Casey que tu aimes ?

- Oui, c'est elle que j'aime. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas si tu n'étais pas d'accord car malgré tout ce qui passé j'espère que tout pourra redevenir comme avant. J'ai toujours besoin de toi entant que frère.

- La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse même si c'est avec Casey.

- Merci, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel tu sais. Déclara Olivia en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Dit Eliott en la prenant dans les bras. Sois heureuse avec Casey tu le mérites.

- Vraiment merci, tu sais ta bénédiction est vraiment capital pour moi car tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Toi aussi sois heureux."

Olivia partit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard :

La relation entre Eliott et Olivia est devenu encore plus forte qu'avant. Ils sont encore plus inséparables qu'avant.

Olivia et Casey sont mariées depuis 6 mois. Elles ont eu un enfant, une fille, qui se nomme Hailey. Son parrain est, bien évidemment, Eliott. Cet enfant est entouré de beaucoup d'oncle, de tante et de cousins ainsi que des cousines. Et il a un super grand-père. Il a donc une super famille.

* * *

C'était ma première fiction, j'éspere qu'elle vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
